In general, an antenna for satellite communication performs communication with a satellite using frequency signals (for example, first band signals, second band signals, and the like) of a specific band. The first band (for example, C band) signals are signals of a low frequency band of approximately 4 to 8 GHz. The second band (for example, Ku band) signals are signals of a high frequency band of approximately 10.95 to 14.8 GHz.
High frequency band communication has an economic advantage in that it enables miniaturization of satellites and earth stations, and low frequency band communication has an advantage in that it has excellent propagation characteristics.
There is a structural difference between a feed horn for first band communication and a feed horn for second band communication due to frequency characteristics.
In case of a single antenna for satellite communication, in order to use both the first band communication and the second band communication, both the feed horn for first band communication and the feed horn for second band communication should be provided.
Alternatively, in the single antenna for satellite communication, a method of replacing the feed horn for first band communication and the feed horn for second band communication may be considered. However, the method of replacing the feed horn is merely an example.
In order for workers to actually perform communication with specific band signals, the method of replacing the feed horn is accompanied with various inconveniences in the process. That is, since a user manually replaces the feed horn based on a manual, focuses of the feed horn and main reflecting plate may not be aligned correctly or inconvenience may be caused due to a complex re-assembly process.
Alternatively, a method of integrally designing a feed horn capable of performing communication with signals of a plurality of frequency bands may be considered. However, when a first band communication feed horn and a second band communication feed horn which are installed in a satellite antenna are integrally designed, weight of the feed horn becomes great and the structure thereof becomes complex.